Just A Stage Kiss
by JustMe133
Summary: For AmandaSimmons95.When Matthew and Vanessa have to rehearse a scene alone together, will love arise? Rated T, just to be on the safe side.


**For AmandaSimmons95, who requested a simple Matthew/Vanessa one-shot. Sorry it took a while, but I hope you like it!**

**In no way do I own MBAV, it's characters, their likenesses, or the actors/actresses that portray the characters. I am just a measly fan who amuses themselves with crazy, non-realistic, never-gonna-happen-in-real-life stories.**

**Enjoy.**

…

"Alright children!" the director chuckled, receiving glares from all around him. "The poll is in, and fans everywhere are asking for a Sarah-Ethan kissing scene!"

All eyes in the room turned to focus on the two young adults in question; 18-year old Matthew Knight and 20-year old Vanessa Morgan, who met eyes for a second before turning away from each other.

"We're going to kiss?" Vanessa asked the director, who nodded happily.

"Yes! The second highest vote was for a Benny-Ethan kiss, but the network won't let us do that," he said in mock sadness.

"Thank God," Atticus Mitchell breathed from his spot on the floor. Matthew rolled his eyes and sighed quietly as they landed on Vanessa. They had grown close as they worked on the show, and he wasn't sure how a kiss between them would affect their friendship or the show.

He hoped the network knew what they were doing.

"So, Matthew, Vanessa, here are the new scripts, and you two will need to practice your little hearts out! The network wants a run-through in 2 hours! So go, go! Practice the new scene!" the two fled to their dressing rooms, thinking.

…

Vanessa stood in her dressing room, eyes roaming over the new revised script.

Matthew would be there any minute to begin practicing their scene together.

She didn't know why she was beginning to feel nervous, she had kissed guys before.

But none of them were as close to her as Matthew was.

…

Matthew was about to head to Sarah's dressing room when Atticus and Cameron burst into his.

"Hey guys," he said, not wanting to really talk to them.

"So, you ready for your big kissy-kissy practice?" Atticus asked while Cameron made kissy faces and kissing noises beside him.

"Ha-ha you guys. Just because I'm the youngest does not mean that you have to pick on me."

"Actually, it does. But seriously, just think how many young, hormonal teenage guys out there want to plant the fat lips right onto Vanessa's smooth, pink lips. You've got half the world jealous of you right now my friend," Atticus said, Cameron nodding along.

"You are crazy. It's just a stage kiss. I gotta go." Atticus and Cameron exchanged a look before belting out in song.

"_And if he falls in love tonight , It can be assumed, His carefree days with us are history, In short, our pal is doooooooomed!"_

"Seriously you guys, Lion King?" he asked over his shoulder while the two bent over laughing. He shook his head and made his way to Vanessa's room.

"I can do this," he whispered to himself before knocking on it.

…

"Hey," he said as he made his way in. "Ready to practice?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my script," she said, closing the door. "Did I hear Atty and Cam singing?" she asked as she walked over to her table.

"Yeah, they were just being stupid."

"When are they not?" she asked, a smile on her lips. He smiled back and flipped to the marked page.

"So it looks like… Ethan gets nervous about something, Sarah calls him a dork and tells him to man up and kisses him."

"Doesn't sound too hard. Ready?"

"Yep. Want me to start?"

"Yeah."

Matthew nods and takes a deep breath, going into Ethan mode.

"_I can't do it Sarah! I just can't!" "Ethan" cried out anxiously, beginning to hyperventilate._

"_Okay Ethan, now is not the time to go all dork-mode on me. You can do this. I believe in you," "Sarah" says, striding up to him and kissing him hard on the lips_. **[A/N: This part is in italics since that was them practicing.]**

Vanessa pulled away from Matthew, looking at him.

"H-How was that?" she asked.

"Um… good."

"Yeah,but …. Maybe we should try it again."

"Yeah. Again. I've got my line down, you do yours and … kiss me again."

"Got it."

Vanessa sat down her script and turned to face Matthew, in full Sarah-mode now.

"_Okay Ethan, now is not the time to go all dork-mode on me. You can do this. I believe in you!" _She looked at him and strode to him again, kissing him so hard that both were breathless as they pulled away.

"Convincing enough?" she asked quietly.

"Y-yeah," he said, realizing her hands were still on his shoulders.

"Maybe… again. Just in case," she said, tightening her grip on his shoulders just a bit. He nodded and she yanked him to her, kissing him again.

His script fell from his hands, fluttering to the floor as he arms encircled her.

Maybe it was more than just a stage kiss now.

…

**The end.**

**Yeah, kinda short I know.**

**But I hoped you liked it AmandaSimmons95. I really do.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
